Bleach: Yuurei Rebellion Arc
Bleach: Yuurei Rebellion Arc follows the footsteps of Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki and his family, as they settle to a new home in the society of Yuurei Oukoku, a supposed utopia of the Soul Society. However, upon their first footsteps into the city, they come to grips with the fact that Yuurei might not be so promising after all. Old and new friends alike will be encountered, as well as old and new enemies to oppose them. List Of Characters *'Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki' - A main protagonist. Years of training and combat with many adversaries has made him one of the strongest characters in the Yuurei Arc. *'Tereya Kurosaki' - A main protagonist. She is the wife of Ahatake, as well as a major influence in Yuurei itself and on Ahatake. *'Midoriko Kurosaki' - A secondary protagonist. She is the daughter of both Tereya and Ahatake. *'Taiki Kurosaki' - A secondary protagonist. He is the son of Tereya and Ahatake. *'Adela Adelina' - A secondary protagonist. She is Taiki's wife. *'Kyuui Kurosaki' - A secndary protagonist. She is the daughter of Taiki and Adela, as well as a love interest to her sister Aoi. *'Aoi Kurosaki' - A secondary protagonist. She is the daughter of Taiki and Adela, as well as a love interest to her sister Kyuui. *'Ryuuka Injiki' - A secondary protagonist. Formerly a rival and bitter enemy of Ahatake, he resides in Yuurei Oukoku with his wife Kyashi. *'Kyashi Yamamura' - A secondary protagonist. She is the wife of Ryuuka. *'Juushin Igen' - A main protagonist. Formerly a loyal soldier of Yuurei, he leads a team as well as a network of refugees against Yuurei's government. *'Chidori' A main protagonist, as well as teammate of Juushin. *'Tokoshiki Sei' - A main protagonist, ws well as subordinate of Juushin. *'Jin Sei' - Tokoshiki's daughter, as well as subordinate of Juushin. *'Damian Seken' - A main antagonist. He is one of the most feared commanders of the Yuurei military, holding a deep distrust of outsiders. *'Ardish and Suki' - Two antagonists that serve as personal bodyguards of Damian. *'Smirnov Seishou' - A minor character. He is the adoptive brother of Tereya Kurosaki. He fought with Dyan. Resides in the World of the Living. *'Mizuko Yumi' - A minor character. She is the girlfriend of Smirnov. *'Dyan Arashi' - A minor character. Former Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Fought with Smirnov. Resides in the World of the Living. List of Stories NOTE: This list is incomplete. Please wait for updates in the near future. *Uproot! Enter Yuurei! *Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise? *Yuurei: The Invalid Torture *The Resistance! Underground Training! *Grief: The Ultimate Change of Heart :*The Fallen Angel and the Death God (takes place during main story) *The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance *Reclaiming What Was Lost: Siblings Of The Sword :*Clash of Superpowers: Dyan Arashi vs Smirnov Seishou (filler) *A Tale of the False Utopia *Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation! *Acceptance! Those Feelings *Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! *The Water Extinguishes Her Fire: Kiri and Kuro *Admiration and Malevolence: Tereya vs Ahatake *Grimmjow vs Nnoitra: Venganza del Rey *Glass vs Fire: Kurosaki Yamamura Rematch! Category:Story Arcs Category:Fanfiction